Episodes
Last Man Standing is an American comedy series which premiered on October 11, 2011, on ABC. The series, created by Jack Burditt, follows Mike Baxter, a senior executive and director of marketing for an outdoor sporting goods store chain based in Denver, Colorado, whose world is filled with his wife, three daughters, grandson, and the young men married to or dating his daughters. On May 10, 2017, ABC canceled the series after six seasons. The following year, Fox picked up the series for a seventh season of twenty-two episodes. As of May 2019, 151 episodes of Last Man Standing have aired, concluding the seventh season. Season 8 will premiere January 2020. Season 1 (2011–2012) # Pilot # Last Baby Proofing Standing # Grandparents Day # Last Halloween Standing # Co-Ed Softball # Good Cop, Bad Cop # Home Security # House Rules # Guess Who's Coming to Dinner # Last Christmas Standing # The Passion of the Mandy # Moon Over Kenya # Take Your Daughter to Work # Odd Couple Out # House of Spirits # Tree of Strife # Adrenaline # Baxter & Sons # Ding Dong Ditch # Animal Wrongs # Wherefore Art Thou, Mike Baxter # This Bud's For You # The Spotlight # Found Money Season 2 (2012–2013) # Voting # Dodgeball Club # High Expectations # Ed's Twice Ex-Wife # Mother Fracker # Circle of Life # Putting a Hit on Christmas # Bullying # Attractive Architect # The Help # Mike's Pole # Quarterback Boyfriend # What's in a Name? # Buffalo Bill Day # Breaking Curfew # Private Coach # The Fight # College Girl Season 3 (2013–2014) # Back to School # Driving Lessons # Pledging # Ryan v. John Baker # Haunted House # Larabee for School Board # Shoveling Snow # Vanessa Fixes Kyle # Thanksgiving # Elfie # All About Eve # Breaking Boyd # Renaming Boyd's School # Tasers # Stud Muffin # Eve's Boyfriend # Project Mandy # Hard-Ass Teacher # Parenting Bud # April, Come She Will # Mutton Busting Season 4 (2014–2015) # Here's the Kicker # War Games # Rediscover America # Sinkhole # School Merger # Mike Advises Mandy # Big Shots # Risky Behavior # Changing Light Bulbs # Outdoor Man Grill # Wedding Planning # Helen Potts # Mike Hires Chuck # Eve's Breakup # Big Brother # Three Sundays # Kyle's Friend # Mandy's Party # Summer Internship # Restaurant Opening # Vanessa Fixes Up Eve # Daddy Dearest Season 5 (2015–2016) # The Wolf Returns # Free Range Parents # Ping-pong # Educating Boyd # The Road Less Driven # Halloween # The Dad Hat # The Big Sleepover # The Gratitude List # The Puck Stops Here # Gift of the Wise Man # Polar Run # Mike and the Mechanics # The Ring # Home Sweet Loan # Eve's Band # Tanks for the Memories # He Shed She Shed # Outdoor Woman # Tattoo # The Marriage Doctor # The Shortcut Season 6 (2016–17) # Papa Bear # Gameday Forecast: Showers # Where There's Smoke, There's Ire # Boyd Will Be Boyd # Trick or Treat # A New Place for One of Our People # Bridezilla vs. The Baxters # My Father the Car # Precious Snowflake # Help Wanted # My Name is Rob # Three Sisters # Explorers # A House Divided # The Fixer # The Force # The Friending Library # Take Me to Church # House of Tutor # Heavy Meddle # Bad Heir Day # Shadowboxing Season 7 (2018–19) # Welcome Baxter # Man vs. Myth # Giving Mike the Business # Bride of Prankenstein # One Flew Into the Empty Nest # The Courtship of Vanessa’s Mom # Dreams vs. Reality # HR’s Rough N’ Stuff # The Gift of the Mike Guy # Three for the Road # Common Ground # Cabin Pressure # The Best Man # Sibling Quibbling # Arrest Her Development # Urban Exploring # Otherwise Engaged # The Passion of Paul # Yass Queen # The Favorite # A Moving Finale Season 8 (2020) # No Parental Guidance # Wrench in the Works # Yours, Wine, & Ours # You’ve Got Male (or Female) # The Office # Mysterious Ways Category:Lists